The end: book the thirteenth
by Ether.And.Dust
Summary: Dear reader, This is not a Greek tragedy in which everybody remains death, but this doesn't means it's a happy story, so if you don't like stories about: Secret organizations, mysterious murders, a very power full secret and Arabic food then stop reading.
1. Chapter 1

For Jovana

Making me feel in home.

"Death is a part of life"

Chapter1

As you probably know In Very long series the beginning phrase is very close to the last's book end, for example; if it's a fantasy book and the end is "And at last the Lycanthropes- as you probably know "Lycanthropes" means "were-wolf"-fell a sleep." The beginning of the next book would be;"The Lycanthropes was waken up by the full moon with plenty of blood thirst and anger."

If it is an adventure book and it ends in "When, at last the valuable Jewell from Arabia was returned to Meca were it belongs." It will probably start "When I was taking breakfast a menace note arrived to me about the Caliph of Arabia; we give the Jewel or he dies."

But I'm sorry to tell you that this is a tragedy book. The last book ended in "The Baudelaire would rather want to go swimming to the shore but they paddled as fast as they could at the wooden ship asking their selves if they were noble or not (A/N: I don't remember the real end)." And so the beginning phrase is "The Baudelaire paddled as painfully as they could so they would not think about Olaf."

The Baudelaire paddled as painfully as they could so they would not think about Olaf.

"This is wrong, noble people wouldn't do this, were going straight in the path of villainy," Violet said.

"Pecase," Sunny said which probably meant something along the lines of "Yes, but we have to escape from here and go swimming."

"You are right Sunny, but how, Violet," Klaus said.

"Well…"Violet Baudelaire said suddenly interrupted by the raspy voice of Olaf's.

"What are you saying Baudelaire." He said"You are not trying to escape are you because you are extremely needed… Well actually you are not but I want to see your faces watching all your friends dying with the medusoide mycelium."

"You won't Olaf because few noble people will listen to you," Klaus said.

"Really because just you know how to recognize my disguises, besides the Quagmire triplets should be death by now," Olaf said.

"No," Violet said.

"No," Klaus said.

"No," Sunny said.

"Yes, I would tell you the story but I have no time," Count Olaf said "Besides I would be telling you my scheme, but I will entertain you with this."

"Hector!" The Baudelaires said.

"Hello Baudelaires," Hector said.

"Are the Quagmires all right?" Klaus said.

"Is Quigley all right?" Violet asked.

"Yes & Yes," Hector Said.

"Can you answer me something Hector," The middle Baudelaire said "Do you know what is in the sugar bowl?"

"I do not know exactly but they say there is some sort of medal and I do not what is for." Hector said. "I do not know how it is but I have found this really old picture."

The three Baudelaires and Hector sneered to what seemed a really old paper, about from the classic age; with a picture that some what looked like this: a half moon with a small star, a cross and at the end a six pointed start.

"May I have it?" The middle Baudelaire said.

"Of course," Hector said "But can you tell me what those symbols mean."

"I think," Klaus said "The six pointed star means the Jewish religion, the cross means the Christianity and the half moon means the Islam."

Klaus then opened his commonplace book that Quigley Quagmire, a talented cartographer gave him and pasted the old picture there.

As you probably know the expression "saved by a ringing bell" means that you are saved by something that is only in God's hand (A/N: Or Goodness adapt it to your own religion)For example; If you were in a school and the bully was about to fought you but the ringing bell announcing break is off then you could say saved by the ringing bell, if you were with someone who loves you but you do not like him or her and he was about to kiss you but your bus suddenly arrived, then you could say saved by the ringing bell. If like me you were about to be uncovered of your disguise by an angry realtor but an interested client of a really expensive house, then you could say saved by the ringing bell. The Baudelaires were about to say, saved by the ringing bell.

"What are you saying, Baudelaires; paddle fast we have to get to get to the sugar bowl as soon as possible." Count Olaf said with his raspy voice. He thought for a moment. "Wait I only need one of you," he said taking the harpoon gun.

"But the real question is who will I kill first and who will I keep" he said pointing at Violet, then at Klaus and at last pointing at little Sunny.

But suddenly a rushing wave made the Baudelaires and hector fall over board, and then they swam as quickly as they could until they got ashore. When the Baudelaires thought they might be safe of Olaf's clutches they found out there was another problem through the city and it started when a tall man shouted at the people around.

"Look, the Baudelaires murders." the tall man exclaimed.

"Well what are you waiting for, capture them." A fair woman said.

Then it seemed that the angry mob multiplied about 10 men each second. The Baudelaires orphans ran as fast as they could with an angry mob behind them until they reach a taxi, the taxi man came out.

"Come in, quickly." The taxi man said.

The Baudelaires orphans followed captain Widdershin's; a man that was the Captain of the _Queegeg_, persona philosophy which means not hesitating and getting into the taxi.

"Thanks," Violet said.

There was a huge silence on the cab until Klaus broke it.

"I really miss the Quagmires, especially Isadora," Klaus said.

"I do too, I miss Duncan thought." Violet said.

"You know when the Quagmires were kidnapped I felt that my heart was pressed until it was crash and all the blood that spilled out was acid that burned the rest of my body." Klaus said.

"Well when Quigley was taken away by the stricken stream I felt as if the water was fire burning me, and the snow flakes were tiny dagger penetrating my body and killing it slowly." Violet said.

"If you said you miss more Duncan then why are you mentioning Quigley." Klaus said.

"Well…" Violet said, blushing.

"Fosscen," Sunny said which probably meant, "Confess, what did you two did."

"Klaus, Sunny do you remember when I went to rescue you, Sunny well this was 'The scene':

'Its like we never knew our parents,' Quigley said.

'We knew them they just kept few secrets; everyone should keep secrets' I said.

'I suppose so, but the might have mentioned that they were in a secret organization in the middle of the Mortmain Mountains.' He said.

'Maybe they didn't wanted us know about such a dangerous place.' I said. 'Although if you had to hide in the head quarters is a beautiful place to do it, asides from the ashes is a very lovely view.'

'Very lovely indeed.' He said but he was looking at me! And then we kissed" Violet said.

"A bit fast," Klaus said.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't liked Duncan," Violet said," But what about you Klaus Have you got your…"She stopped her self with a sigh," What a pity your first kiss was so sour; I should be really sweet like mine."

"What do you me…"Klaus said blushing." Oh you mean Fiona's, that was not my first kiss; it was with Isadora, Violet do you remember when you an Duncan were arranging 'the run' Well I do not know if It counts as a kiss, but it was with Isadora saying her a soon goodbye, I tried to kiss her cheek but my head went away and I kissed her mouth. I tried to separate but I just could not, until Duncan knocked and I finally reacted and said to her an almost eternal goodbye."

"How sweet" Violet said.

"Siks," Sunny said which probably meant something along the lines of "What is a kiss?"

"Umm…"Violet said.

"_A kiss is the smell of a pine at night,_

_A kiss is watching the most beautiful sight,_

_A kiss is the sound of birds singing to light._

_A kiss is the feeling when you hug me,_

_A kiss is the sensation when I see thee,_

_A kiss is the is the inspiration that makes me be._

_A kiss is the way you talk too,_

_I hope you love me because_

_I love you; you are thing I mostly seek._

_A kiss is a kiss. _"Klaus resituated.

"Beautiful, who is it from" Violet said.

"Isadora's, I found it in a page that survived of her notebook." Klaus said with a sigh.

Then the taxis suddenly stop in a rather odd place; it was a flat landscape with a house behind them with a person the Baudelaire recognized suddenly.

"Were here," the taxi man said and helped the Baudelaire getting out of the taxi, and then the Baudelaire met the character.

"Oh, Baudelaire my dears is it you, is it really you."

Did you like it? Who would you like to be the mysterious character; I Jalready decide who it will be but review any way


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews you have given me (even thought if they are few). Special thanks to Arisa Aihara.

**Chapter 2**

"Aunt Josephine!" The three Baudelaire exclaimed.

"How did you get here?" Violet said.

"Well, it scares me to think of it," Aunt Josephine.

"Tell us," Klaus said.

"Well, I barely escaped from the leeches; the water was so cold that I vomited, so the banana I ate was not in my body any more, however my two life jackets didn't let me move well so I took them of and, then I swam a shore." Aunt Josephine said, "But let's walk, so I get done my duty to take you with some people that wanted to meet you at the largest skylight of the forest."

The Baudelaire orphans started to walk through a gloomy forest in Normandy, which name I don't want to remember. And as they walked through that gloomy they remembered how unfortunate was their lives, how they never had done anything bad to anyone. There was a silent, nostalgic moment until Klaus felt a tear falling off his cheek, but he didn't knew that a big surprise was about to change his mood.

"Here we are," Aunt Josephine said. Klaus's sad face suddenly turned into a grin.

"Isadora!" Klaus shouted hugging Isadora very strongly. I can't express with words how Klaus felt when he almost melted on Isadora's arms. After the hugs between the recently found friends Aunt Josephine leaved leaving the orphans walking alone in the gloomy forest.

"Does anyone of you know the story of the sugar bowl?" Violet asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, no one really knows the actual stuff that is in the sugar bowl; the only thing I know is that is very powerful and V.F.D. wants to save it and the other side of the schism want to destroy it at once for they fear it even if it could be good for them because..."Duncan said.

"Ssshhhh, they could be any were." Quigley cut him out.

"Who?" Violet asked.

"Well you know…" Duncan said.

"Charlotte and Raul, also known as the man with beard but no hair and the woman with hair but no beard." Isadora finished the sentence, then Duncan almost jumped of fear and Quigley let out big gasp.

"How can you say their names Isadora?" Quigley said.

"You know we will fear them more if we fear their names." Klaus commented.

"Yes, but we're never going to find the sugar bowl if we keep talking so much we need to know were it is!" Violet said.

"But, unfortunately we would need a lot of research and the nearest library is in the city with the mob trying to arrest you Baudelaire," Duncan pointed out.

"Eesht," Sunny said which probably meant something along the lines of "Maybe in the sheet Hector gave you could be found some information about it."

"My sister means that maybe in the sheet Hector gave you could be found some information about it." Klaus suddenly traduced. "Let me check in my commonplace book, though… There is a code I do not know Do anyone of you knows?" Klaus showed the coded characters at the back of the sheet hector gave them.

"I know," Quigley said. "But it is going to take me some time to break it." The children, Sat in the floor silently while Quigley tried to break the code with his commonplace book.

"So how was your time with Hector in the self-sustaining hot air balloon mobile home, Isadora?" Klaus Baudelaire asked.

"It was fine I missed you, Violet and little Sunny a lot… Everything was all right until the eagles attacked." Isadora said.

"Yes, we saw those eagles at Mortmain Mountains, with your brother." Klaus said. "I think Violet and Quigley have something for each other, changing the subject."

"Oh, Duncan is going be upset about it." Isadora said.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"He really loved her, he even asked me to write some sonnets to her and impress her when I come back." Isadora said.

"Sonnets? I thought you write couplets," Klaus said.

"Well I have been working." Isadora said.

"And speaking about crushes-" Klaus didn't finished.

"Give me the sheet orphan." The children jumped in fear as they heard that already known raspy voice of Olaf.

"Which sheet?" Violet Baudelaire dissimulated.

"Give it to me you orphan, you know which I am not playing." Olaf threatened.

"No, it is ours," Duncan exclaimed.

"I have no other solution then." Olaf said taking Violet and pointing the harpoon gun of his in which Esmé Squalor had broken the ladder when the Baudelaire orphans were climbing to get into Hector's hot air self-sustaining mobile balloon home, and the same gun that Olaf used to kill Dewey Dénouement, know was threatening Violet's life.

"No, wait." Duncan said taking the sheet off Quigley's hand. "Here it is, know leave Violet."

"Thanks," Count Olaf said.

"You thought rightly, now here is your girlfriend," Olaf said handing Violet to Duncan.

"She is not my girlfriend" Duncan shouted, flushing.

"Whatever," Olaf exclaimed.

"Are you alright, Violet?" Duncan said hugging Violet.

"Yes I am." Violet said.

"Ok, But know how are we going to get to the sugar bowl," Quigley said.

"Didn't you write it in your common place book?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, But I didn't finished encoding it; I only know we have to go a city called Baghdad." Quigley muttered. "But I don't know were it is."

"That is easy, I t is the capital city of the Ottoman Empire." Klaus said.

"Do you mean, the Muslim empire, the one that has conquered the Balsamic Peninsula?" Isadora asked.

"Yes." Klaus said. "Quigley can you make a route to Baghdad?"

"Ok," Quigley said as he looked at his commonplace book for a plan sphere. After few minutes of looking at his common place book he finally showed the rote.

"We're at Paris, so first we're heeding to Vienna, then to Budapest, then to Athens, then to Istanbul and finally to Baghdad." Quigley indicated.

"But how?" Violet asked.

"Did I mention the Helicopter in which Quigley rescued us is still here?" Isadora said.

"Great!" Sunny exclaimed.

And like that the children headed to Vienna not knowing the surprises that were coming to their journey.

"We're here." Quigley said.

"Are you the Baudelaire orphans and the Quagmire triplets?" A mysterious guy said.

"Yes." Isadora muttered.

"I got a message for you from F&F," The incognito man said.

"Who are F&F?" Isadora asked.

"I am no aloud to tell you here at the city, but you will find out as soon as you get to their shelter." The man said.

"Shelter?" Isadora asked.

"Yes, they are quite-like refugees, because the emperor declared them enemies of Austro-Hungarian Empire." The man muttered.

"Ok, thanks then" Isadora said. As she opened the letter which said something like this:

_Volunteers:_

_We know you are or will be heading to Baghdad_

_Anytime soon and we know this should be a stopping point_

_, so we will expect you at the cathedral at about 5:00pm._

_F&F._

"Well it's already 4:45 so we better start moving," Duncan said.

The children got to the cathedral safety, and then Klaus felt a guilt sensation on his stomach as he heard a familiar voice saying:

"Hello Klaus, still remember me?" A girl with triangular glasses said with a hook handed man .

so do you like it, then tell if you want VQ or VD. And IK or FK... Review!


End file.
